Midlands
Geography True to its name, the Midlands lie at the very heart of the continent. The landscape generally falls just above sea level, and great plains of crisp green grass stretch on as far as the eyes can see. While far from being a paradise, it lacks many of the dangerous geographical conditions present in its neighboring regions. Small woodlands and streams tend to foster the growth of nearby settlements, while cities cluster up against the great lakes in the center of the region. The outlying hills provide an excellent view of the surrounding territories, but are often considered too dangerous for inexperienced travelers. Native Population Humans control all of the territory within the Midlands, having settled the area countless generations ago following the war between humans and elves. While dwarves and even the occasional orc are not unheard of in this realm, they are a distinct minority here. Very few savage monsters plague the Midlands, though there is never any shortage of strangely rabid wildlife willing to sink its fangs, claws, talons, or pincers into unsuspecting travelers. Climate The Midlands are temperate through the months of spring and summer. Humidity is uncommon and storms are infrequent, with the snowfall of winter scarcely leaving more than a powder in its wake. Those seeking respite from harsh weather often vacation in the Midlands, though its inhabitants are understandably protective of their territories. Comfort such as this is rare on the Continent, which features such a wide variety of environments and climates along its coastlines. Notable Locations Home Town: The Home Town is the starting place of the Brotagonist and is also home to the Lifelong Warrior Friend, the Seasoned Veteran Relative, the Cheerful Druid, the Eternally Hot-Blooded Rival and the Loyal Family Pet. The game opens with the town under the control of the Evil Warrior, its elected mayor, who has instituted a number of dangerous policies and ordinances that do more harm than good. Only by defeating the Evil Warrior and his minions in the electoral race can the Brotagonist conquer his evil, thus earning him the attention of the League of Assholes. Capital City: The largest, most important city in all of the Midlands. Here, the king and the royal family rule over all of the land. The Capital City is a major hub, with large roads leading into it and a massive market district. The Capital City is said to be built upon the spot where the ancient human empire built their first capital city upon the continent. Holy City: The center of human religion in the region, this religious city is the home of the Order of Light and its primary church, the Lightbringer Cathedral. The city houses the Order's Paladins, Clerics, and Scribes, who are in turn overseen by the Pope. Trade Stop: Trade Stop is the trading hub of the Midlands, with more shops and merchants here than any other place, all concentrated along one stretch of road. It also hosts more exotic goods from other races than most other places in the Midlands, such as the works of dwarves, orcs and even elves. Port City: The seat of Midland's naval power. Pirates and smugglers are more common here than most would like to admit, but there are just as many honest traders to be found here, in addition to the many military ships and sailors. Taverns filled with crusty old sailors line the streets by the docks. This city is home to the largest fishing and whaling operations in the land. Industrial City: The home of the prestigious Harkaennen family, Baron Albert von Harkaennen himself rules this barony and is the guiding hand behind its industrious nature. While some portions of the upper-class city are clean and kept neat, the lower-class portions are filthy cobblestone streets with tightly packed factories that belch smoke into the skies. These factories have many uses, and though working conditions are dangerous they make a lot of money. It is also home to the largest animal slaughter and tree harvesting factories. The city also boasts one of the most advanced sewer systems to be implemented, though many believe it to be overcomplicated in design and scope, much like everything else. Robsalot: The victim of Harkaennen's industrial revolution, Robsalot is a wretched little town clinging to the side of the western peaks. The poisonous waste pouring from the Baron's smokestacks eventually makes landfall here, blackening rooftops and turning its inhabitants an unhealthy gray. Its national pastimes include "stealing everything that isn't nailed down" and "stabbing your neighbor in the dick so you can steal everything of theirs that isn't nailed down." Some are even desperate enough to take the nails, given the chance. Home of the Thieves Guild. Warrior's Town: A small settlement along the eastern border of The Dune Seas. The relative lawlessness of the area tends to draw unsavory sorts, particularly bandits and orcish raiders. There's always plenty of work for freelance mercenaries here, assuming they're willing to leave their morals at the door. Home of the Warriors Guild. Alakaz Academy of Magic: The center of magical studies in the region, this tower has trained generations of mages, wizards, and magical historians for countless years. Here, many different forms of magic can be studied, for better or worse. Home of the Mages Guild. Fort Nameless: Fort Nameless is where all of the aspiring Nameless Rank and File Soldiers go to train. They are broken down and built back up to be obedient, ultimately loyal and totally expendable. Bandit Hill: The headquarters for the region's roving bandits. The interior of the hill is said to be honeycombed with escape tunnels to safeguard against attack. Tomb of the Fallen Hero: A tomb for a legendary hero who is now but a mere shadow of his former self. Recently discovered, a terrible curse and monsters have been unleashed from it that are plaguing the lands. Ancient Manufacturing Facility: Buried deep beneath the surface, this ancient military facility holds many ancient mechanical wonders, in addition to many traps and a potentially dangerous force waiting to be unleashed. Category:Locations Category:Midlands Category:Mages Guild Category:Warriors Guild Category:Thieves Guild Category:Midlandian Army Category:Order of Light